


He’s Already Got A Boyfriend

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being cute too, Dean being cute and adorable, Dean being wonderful, Fluff, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Seriously dean has such a potty mouth when he's nervous, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stood at his locker, stuffing his unneeded books into it. He exchanged them for his maths textbook which he’d need next before shutting his locker slowly and then pressing his back against it to take a breather. Maths was the worst. He was throwing his satchel over his shoulder when a body crashed into him, sending Castiel reeling back into his locker slightly stunned, but otherwise unharmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s Already Got A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielpls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpls/gifts).



> Written for @dovecas on Tumblr after I saw their tags for the prompt :P  
> Prompt is here: [PROMPT](http://envydean.tumblr.com/post/123306050235/whothefuckiscas-no-but-what-about-a-hs-au-in)

Castiel stood at his locker, stuffing his unneeded books into it. He exchanged them for his maths textbook which he’d need next before shutting his locker slowly and then pressing his back against it to take a breather. Maths was the worst. He was throwing his satchel over his shoulder when a body crashed into him, sending Castiel reeling back into his locker slightly stunned, but otherwise unharmed.

“Oh, god! I’m so sorry!” The boy with the dark blond hair and the green eyes said quickly unlocking his locker and pulling books out so harshly they landed haphazardly half in, half out of his back.

“It’s okay.” Castiel smiled at him, watching him stuff the books into the bag. His bright blue eyes and mop of messy black hair hadn’t gone amiss by Dean.

“I’m really sorry, man. I, uh, I’m Dean Win,” Castiel cut him off before he could go further.

“Dean Winchester, yeah, I’ve heard, your kinda talk of the school at the moment. Considering what you did yesterday. You should keep your head down.”

“Look, ah, sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“I didn’t tell you.” Cas replied coldly. Dean Winchester, talking to him, that was never going to end well. For all he knew, he’d end up in hospital like the kid he beat up yesterday. But despite this he found himself saying: “My name’s Castiel.”

“Um, anyway, yesterday, that wasn’t me, Castiel, I,”

“Hey! Dean!” A shout from down the hallway. “You don’t wanna be hangin’ around that guy. He ain’t lookin’ for friendship, guy’s a homo.” The group of three boys stood close to them, facing Dean and ignoring Castiel. Two of them were smirking, stifling their laughs. “All he wants is a boyfriend.” He finished with disgust.

Castiel was shocked into silence, sure he didn’t care that people knew he was gay, but for someone to outright say it to a person he didn’t even know. Castiel’s stomach churned. He was expecting Dean to laugh and then leave him, just like everyone else.

A hand wrapped around his wrist tightly, god, this was it, this was the end.

“Well, he’s already got a boyfriend. So if you,” He poked the boy who was a couple of inches taller than him in the chest. “Have a problem with him,” Dean’s free fist curled up into a tight ball by his side and he narrowed his eyes. Castiel was pretty sure now that it was gonna be that guy in the hospital this evening, and not him. “Then I’ll take you on outside and punch you in the fucking face.” Dean’s face was barely inches from the other boys’ face.

“Fuck you.” Was the only thing that came from the boy’s mouth before he walked away quickly.

Dean quickly let go of Castiel’s wrist, not realising how hard he’s been holding on in his rage.

“Oh, fuck, shit, sorry!” Dean splurged. He blushed, tips of his ears going red. “Sorry, seriously. Sorry, I get so mad when people say shit like that. Fucking assholes.”

Castiel giggled. Dean looked on with shock, face turning redder with embarrassment. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not, I hurt you, fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“Stop apologising, as adorable as it is, it’s okay, it’s happened before.” Castiel says earning an angry huff from Dean.

* * *

 

_One week later:_

“Hey, Cas?” Dean tapped Cas on the arm, getting his attention.

“uh huh,” Cas replied distractedly, putting books from his locker into his bag.

“Will, uh,” Dean’s face turned beet red. “Fuck, _willyougooutwithme_?” He gushed. That certainly got Cas’ attention and he swirled round meeting Dean’s gaze, who instantly set his eyes to the floor.

“uh huh.” Was all that Cas could get out. All words completely erased from his brain.

Dean’s head shot up. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Cas smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Can I?” Cas asked, ambiguously, placing a finger under Dean’s chin. Dean nodded and Cas kissed him, it was sweet and quick but that was enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments go a long way and keep my muse entertained! :D


End file.
